


The war doesn't exist into your arms

by Sick_Unicorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby Harry, Babysitting, Dead People, First War with Voldemort, Love, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sick_Unicorn/pseuds/Sick_Unicorn
Summary: La guerra era in corso, ormai, da mesi e, tra paura, vittime e ronde notturne gli animi erano sempre più sottoterra.[Storia partecipante alla 26 Prompt Challenge indetta dal gruppo "Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart" https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header][Prompt 16/26: Guerra]
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	The war doesn't exist into your arms

  
La guerra era in corso, ormai, da mesi e, tra paura, vittime e ronde notturne gli animi erano sempre più sottoterra.  
Dopo l'entusiasmo iniziale, anche nell’Ordine della Fenice le cose iniziavano ad andare non troppo bene. Avevano perso Marlene, uccisa con la sua famiglia dai seguaci di Voldemort, e le notizie di nati babbani e mezzosangue scomparsi erano all’ordine del giorno.  
Gli animi erano molto bassi ma bisognava continuare a combattere e, ad ogni ronda davanti a possibili ritrovi dei Mangiamorte, si andava sperando di tornare a casa sani e salvi dalle proprie famiglie.  
L'ultima ronda presso il numero 12 di Grimmauld Place, era durata più del previsto e questo l'aveva resa più pesante di quanto Sirius immaginasse quando gliel’avevano assegnata. Non era facile stare davanti alla propria casa d'infanzia con gli occhi spalancati per paura che, da un momento all’altro, potesse succedere qualcosa di sospetto che lui avrebbe dovuto fermare.  
Quando finalmente arrivarono per dargli il cambio, tirò un sospiro di sollievo per poi salire sulla sua motocicletta volante non vedendo l’ora di tornare a casa dal suo ragazzo, sicuramente, in pensiero per lui.  
Parcheggiò sul vialetto e, entrato in casa, si tolse il chiodo di pelle per poi essere attirato da delle risate in salotto. Entrò e vide Remus che rincorreva il piccolo Harry, di quasi un anno, che a malapena camminava ma come si teneva in equilibrio su quella piccola scopa, uno dei numerosi regali del suo padrino che, appena vedeva un qualcosa che potesse piacere al suo figlioccio, non esitava a mettere mano al portafogli, che si alzava di circa mezzo metro.  
-Guarda chi c'è qui! Vieni dallo Zio Sirius!-. Esclamò prendendo il bambino al volo per poi riempirselo di baci. Vedere il suo figlioccio appena tornato, valeva la pena di tutte le ronde davanti alla sua casa d’infanzia.  
-Sei riuscito a farlo scendere da quella scopa, mi stava facendo impazzire da più di un’ora- disse Remus con il fiatone per poi avvicinarsi e dare un bacio al suo ragazzo -mi sei mancato, è stata una ronda più lunga del solito?-.  
-Sì- rispose Sirius mentre posava Harry, che voleva zampettare un po’, sul tappeto -Arthur ha avuto problemi a casa con i bambini, per questo siamo dovuti rimanere un po’ di più in attesa del cambio-.  
Era stanco, aveva i muscoli a pezzi ma non esitò a passare un po’ di tempo a giocare con il suo figlioccio, anche per dare a Remus almeno il tempo di andare un attimo in bagno, fin quando non si appisolò sul divano tra le sue braccia dopo aver fatto la pappa.  
Fortunatamente, James e Lily avevano lasciato lì anche il box per questo poté adagiarlo lì dentro a riposare per poi raggiungere il suo ragazzo per la loro cena.  
Ogni giorno, sia lui che Remus, ringraziavano non si sa chi per poter tornare a casa sani e salvi, per poter cenare ancora una volta insieme… Ringraziavano di essere ancora vivi perché, tra l’essere entrambi membri dell’Ordine Della Fenice ed essendo Remus un mezzosangue, il pericolo era sempre in agguato e, ogni momento di tranquillità insieme, se lo godevano come se fosse l'ultimo.  
A cena non parlarono, erano entrambi troppo stanchi ma, i loro sguardi, traspiravano milioni di parole che solo tra di loro potevano udire, insieme ad un grande bisogno di relax l’uno tra le braccia dell'altro.  
Dopo essersi assicurati che Harry fosse totalmente immerso nel mondo dei sogni, presero la via delle scale per poi entrare nella loro camera da letto dove, finalmente, le loro labbra, che tanto si erano cercate da quando Sirius era tornato a casa, si incontrarono mentre cadevano entrambi sul letto spinti dal vortice della passione.  
Avevano poco tempo, Harry si sarebbe svegliato o James e Lily sarebbero passati per riprenderlo. Per questo, non potevano perdere tempo, non volevano sprecare quei pochi minuti di coccole.  
Ogni volta, temevano che potessero essere gli ultimi.  
Si spogliarono velocemente rimanendo, in pochi secondi, senza nulla addosso.  
Sirius passava dolcemente le dita sulle cicatrici di Remus; Remus a sua volta accarezzava qualche livido che Sirius si era procurato durante uno scontro contro un Mangiamorte. I loro corpi si desideravano e, appena il licantropo entrò dentro il suo amante, entrambi sospirarono di sollievo sentendosi, finalmente, completi.  
Cercavano di godersi al massimo ogni momento dell’amplesso e, quando arrivavano al culmine, si stringevano forte l’uno all’altro soffocando i gemiti e le urla tra baci.  
Furono staccati solo dal suono del campanello al piano di sotto; James e Lily erano arrivati a prendere il loro bambino.  
Avrebbero voluto rimanere abbracciati nel letto per sempre. In quel momento, la guerra non esisteva più.   



End file.
